psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Family interventions in early psychosis
----- See also References & Bibliography Key texts Books *Lobban,F. and Barrowclough C.(Eds.)(2009) A Casebook of Family Interventions for Psychosis.Chichester: Wiley and Sons. Papers *Addington, J., Addington, D., Jones, B. & Ko, T. (2001). Family intervention in an early psychosis program. Psychiatric Rehabilitation Skills, 5 (2), 272-286 *Addington, J. & Burnett, P (2004). Working with families in the early stages of psychosis. In P. McGorry & Jo Gleeson (Eds.) Psychological Interventions in Early Psychosis: A Practical Treatment Handbook Chichester: John Wiley & Sons Ltd. *Addington, J., Coldham, E.L., Jones, B., Ko, T., Addington, D. (2002). Family work in an early psychosis programme: A longitudinal study. Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica, 106, (Suppl. 413), 101. *Addington, J., Coldham, E.L., Jones, B., Ko, T., Addington, D. (2003). The first episode of psychosis: the experience of relatives. Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica, 108, 285-289. *Addington, J., Collins, A., McCleery, A., & Addington, D. (2005b). The role of family work in early psychosis. Schizophrenia Research, 79, 77-83. *Addington, J., McCleery, A. & Addington, D. (2005a). Three-year outcome of family work in an early psychosis program. Schizophrenia Research, 79, 107-116. *Askey, R., Gamble, C. and Gray, R. (2007). Family work in first-onset psychosis: A literature review. Journal of Psychiatric and Mental Health Nursing , 14: 356-365. *Bachmann, S., Bottmer, C., Jacob, S., Kronmuller, K.T., Backenstrass, M., Mundt, C., Renneberg, B., Fiedler, P. & Schroder, J. (2002). Expressed emotion in relatives of first-episode and chronic patients with schizophrenia and major depressive disorder – a comparison. Psychiatry Research, 112, 239-250 *Boydell, K.M., Gladstone, B.M. & Volpe, T. (2006). Understanding help-seeking delay in the prodrome to first episode psychosis: A secondary analysis of the perspectives of young people. Psychiatric Rehabilitation Journal, 30(1), 54-60. *Brabban, A. & Kelly, M. (2006). Training in Psychosocial Interventions within Early Psychosis Teams: A National Survey. NIMHE/CSIP National PSI Implementation Group. *Burbach, F., Fadden, G. & Smith, J. (2009, in press). Family interventions for First Episode Psychosis In P. French, M. Read, J. Smith, M. Rayne, & D. Shiers: Promoting Recovery in Early Psychosis. Oxford: Blackwell Publishing Ltd. *Burns, E.J. & Schulz, C.L. (2001). Nonfinite Grief and Loss. A Psychoeducational Approach. Baltimore: PH Brookes Publishing Company. *Compton, M.T., Kaslow, N.J. & Walker, E.F. (2004). Observations on parent/family factors that may influence the duration of untreated psychosis among African American first-episode schizophrenia-spectrum patients. Schizophrenia Research, 68, 373-385. *Corcoran, C., Gerson, R., Sills-Shahar, R., Nickou, C., McGlashan, T., Malaspina, D. & Davidson, L. (2007) Trajectory to a first episode of psychosis: a qualitative research study with families. Early Intervention in Psychiatry, 1, 308-315. *De Haan, L., Peters, B., Dingemans, P., Wouters, L. & Linszen, D. (2002). Attitudes of patients toward the first psychotic episode and the start of treatment. Schizophrenia Bulletin, 28(3), 431-442. *De Haan, L., Welborn, K., Krikke, M. & Linszen, D.H. (2004). Opinions of mothers on the first psychotic episode and the start of treatment of their child. European Psychiatry, 19, 226-229. *Department of Health, (2001). The Mental Health Policy Implementation Guide. London:HMSO. *Early Psychosis Prevention and Intervention Centre (EPPIC). (1997). Working with Families in Early Psychosis. No. 2 in a Series of Early Psychosis manuals. Victoria, Australia: Psychiatric Services Branch, Human Services. *Fadden, G., Birchwood, M., Jackson, C. & Barton, K (2004). Psychological therapies: implementation in early intervention services. In P. McGorry & Jo Gleeson (Eds.) Psychological Interventions in Early Psychosis: A Practical Treatment Handbook. Chichester: John Wiley & Sons Ltd. *Fadden, G. & Smith, J., (2009, in press). Family work in early psychosis. In F. Lobban & C. Barrowclough, A Casebook of Family Interventions for Psychosis. Chichester: Wiley and Sons. *Falloon, I.R.H., Fadden, G., Mueser, K., Gingerich, S., Rappaport, S., McGill, C., Graham-Hole, V. & Gair, F. (2004). Family Work Manual. Birmingham: Meriden Family Programme. *Fisher, H., Bordass, E., & Steele, H. (2004), Siblings’ experience of having a brother or sister with first-episode psychosis. Schizophrenia Research, 70 (Supplement 1), 88. *Gibbons, J.S., Horn, S.H., Powell, J.M. & Gibbons, J.L. (1984). Schizophrenic patients and their families: a survey in a psychiatric service based on a DGH unit. British Journal of Psychiatry, 144, 70-77 *Gleeson, J., Jackson, H.J., Staveley, H. & Burnett, P. (1999). Family intervention in early psychosis. In P.D. McGorry, & H.J. Jackson, (Eds.), The Recognition and Management of Early Psychosis. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press. *Goldstein, M.J., Rodnick, E.H., Evans, J.R., May, P.R.A., and Steinberg, M.R. (1978). Drug and family therapy in the aftercare of acute schizophrenia. Archives of General Psychiatry, 35, 1169-1177. *Gopinath, P.S. & Chaturvedi, S.K. (1993). Distressing behaviour of schizophrenics at home. Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica, 88, 221-222. *Haddock, G. & Lewis, S. (2005). Psychological interventions in early psychosis. Schizophrenia Bulletin, 31, 697-704. *Heikkila, J., Kartsson, H., Taminien, T., Lauerma, H., Ilonen, T., Leinonen, K.M., Wallenious, E., Virtanen, H., *Heisimaa, M., Koponen, S., Jalo, P., Kaljonen, A. & Salakangas, R.K. (2002). Expressed emotion is not associated with disorder severity in first episode mental disorder. Psychiatry Research, 111, 155-165 *Huguelet, P., Favre, S., Binyet, S., Gonzalez, C. & Zambala, I. (1995). The use of the Expressed Emotion Index as a predictor of outcome in first admitted psychiatric patients in a French speaking area of Switzerland. Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica, 92, 447-452 *Initiative to reduce the impact of schizophrenia (IRIS) (xxxx) Guidelines for early intervention in psychosis. *Jones, D.W. (2004). Families and serious mental illness: Working with loss and ambivalence. British Journal of Social Work, 34(7), 961-979. *Kelly, M., O’Meara Howard, A.. & Smith, J. (2007). Early Intervention in psychosis: A rural perspective. Journal of Psychiatric and Mental Health Nursing, 14, 203-208. *Kuipers, E. & Ruane, D. (2000). EE and burden in first onset psychosis. In M. Birchwood, D. Fowler & C. Jackson (Eds.). Psychosis: Psychological Approaches and their Effectiveness. London: Gaskell Press. *Lafond, V. (2002). Grieving Mental Illness: A Guide for Patients and their Caregivers. Toronto: University of Toronto Press Inc. *Lehtinen, K. (1993). Need-adapted treatment of schizophrenia: a five-year follow-up study from the Turku project. Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica, 87, 96-101 *Linszen, D., Dingemans, P., Van der Does, JW., Nugter, A,. Scholte, P., Lenior, R. & Goldstein, M.J. (1996). Treatment, expressed emotion and relapse in recent onset schizophrenic disorders. Psychological Medicine, 26, 333-242 *Martens, L., & Addington, J. (2001). Psychological well-being of family members with schizophrenia. Social Psychiatry and Psychiatric Epidemiology, 36, 128-133 *Miller, F. (1996). Grief therapy for relatives of persons with serious mental illness. Psychiatric Services, 47, 633-637 *Newstead, L. & Kelly, M. (2003). Early intervention in psychosis: who wins, who loses, who pays the price? Journal of Psychiatric and Mental Health Nursing, 10, 83-88 *O’Brien, M.P., Zinberg, J.L., Bearden, C.E., Daley, M., Niendam, T.A., Kopelowicz & Cannon, T.D. (2007). Psychoeducational multi-family group treatment with adolescents at high risk for developing psychosis. Early Intervention in Psychiatry, 1, 325-332. *Patterson, P., Birchwood, M. & Cochrane, R. (2000). Preventing the entrenchment of high expressed emotion in first episode psychosis: early developmental attachments pathways. Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry, 34, S191-197. *Penn, D.L., Waldheter, E.J., Perkins, D.O., Mueser, K.T. & Lieberman, J.A. (2005). Psychosocial treatment for first-episode psychosis: A research update. American Journal of Psychiatry, 162, 2220-2232. *Raune, D., Kuipers, E. & Bebbington, P.E. (2004). Expressed emotion at first-episode psychosis: investigating a carer appraisal model. British Journal of Psychiatry, 184, 321-326 *Rund, B.R., Aeie, M., Borchgrevink, T.S. & Fjell, A. (1995). Expressed emotion, communication deviance and schizophrenia. Psychopathology, 28, 220-228 *Sin, J., Moone, N. & Wellman, N. (2005). Developing services for the carers of young adults with early-onset psychosis – listening to their experiences and needs. Journal of Psychiatric and Mental Health Nursing, 12, 589-597. *Sin, J., Moone, N. & Newell, J. (2007). Developing services for the carers of young adults with with early-onset psychosis – implementing evidence-based practice on psycho-educational family intervention. Journal of Psychiatric Mental Health Nursing, 14, 282-290. *Singh, S.P. & Grange, T. (2006). Measuring pathways to care in first-episode psychosis: A systematic review. Schizophrenia Research, 81, 75-82. *Slade, M., Holloway, F. & Kuipers, E. (2004). Skills development and family interventions in an early psychosis service. Journal of Mental Health, 12 (4), 405-415 *Smith,J. Fadden, G. and O’Shea, M.(2009, In Press) Interventions with siblings. In F. Lobban and C. Barrowclough (Eds.) A Casebook of Family Interventions for Psychosis.Chichester: Wiley and Sons *Smith,J. Fadden,G. and Taylor,L.(2009, In Press) The Needs of siblings in First Episode Psychosis In P.French, M.Reed, J.Smith, M.Rayne and D.Shiers (Eds) Early Intervention in Psychosis: Promoting Recovery. Oxford: Blackwell Publishing Ltd. *Tennakoon, L., Fannon, D., Doku, V., O’Ceallaigh, S., Soni, W. & Santamaria, M. (2000). Experience of care-giving: relatives of people experiencing a first episode of psychosis. British Journal of Psychiatry, 177, 529-533 *White, A. (2002). Working with families: Evaluation of an integrated positive approach to recent onset psychosis. Presentation at the BABCP 30th Anniversary Annual Conference. University of Warwick, UK. *Wolthaus, J.E.D., Dingemans, P.M.A.J., Schene, A.H., Linszen, D.H., Wiersma, D., Van Den Bosch, R.J., Cahn, W. & *Hijman, R. (2002). Caregiver burden in recent onset schizophrenia and spectrum disorders: The influence of symptoms and personality traits. Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease, 190, 241-247 *Yang, L H., Phillips, M.R, Licht, D.M, & Healey, J.M (2004). Causal attributions about schizophrenia in families in China: Expressed emotion and patient relapse. Journal of Abnormal Psychology, 113, (4), 592-602 *Zhang, M., Wang, M., Li, J. & Phillips, M.R. (1994). Randomised-control trial of family intervention for 78 first-episode male schizophrenic patients. British Journal of Psychiatry, 165(24) (Supplement), 96-102 *Zubin, J. & Spring, B. (1977). Vulnerability – a new view of schizophrenia. Journal of Abnormal Psychology, 86, 103-126. Additional material Books Papers *Google Scholar External links Category:Family therapy Category:Early psychosis